


Шах и мат.

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Travis Japan
Genre: Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Series: Ширитори на дайри [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Шах и мат.

\- Я так просто не сдамся, - ворчит Гента, сцепляет пальцы в замок и опирается на них подбородком. Это уже седьмая партия, которую он снова проигрывает. – Не в этот раз, Кайто.

  
Мацукура улыбается, делая ход, и складывает руки перед доской, оценивая всевозможные варианты. Он далеко не гений в этом плане, как считает Гента, просто практика дает свои результаты. Он с интересом наблюдает за попытками Генты выйти из трудного положения.

  
\- Шах и мат.

  
Мацуда обреченно выдыхает и трет покрасневший от щелбанов лоб за каждый проигрыш. Он нависает над доской, поближе к Кайто, зажмуривается, готовый к очередному щелчку, но вместо этого ощущает на коже теплое касание и удивленно распахивает глаза.

  
Мацукура криво усмехается и, смущаясь, отводит взгляд чуть в сторону.

  
\- Кайто, ты чего? – Гента выглядит озадаченным. Но если присмотреться, то в глазах маленькими искорками, совсем чуть-чуть, сияет радость.

  
\- Мм, ну я подумал, что от щелбанов ты больше расстраиваешь и проигрываешь. Может, так ты сможешь выиграть.

  
Мацукура заново расставляет фигуры на доске. Он догадывается, что в тот раз проиграет.


End file.
